<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？ by Katherinep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622949">別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep'>Katherinep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能Tenet系列・A-side [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾佛斯又吃了一嘴狗糧，得知老闆怎麼把尼爾騙上鉤的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>天能Tenet系列・A-side [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　艾佛斯本來完全無法接受這個主意。</p><p>　　「這怎麼可能？我這輩子從來沒拿起過任何一本心理學書籍，我要怎麼讓一個學歷比我還高的研究生相信我是心理醫師？」</p><p>　　「我說你是諮商師（counsellor），他沒什麼理由懷疑。別忘了，他現在還不認識你，而且你現在的樣貌跟之前差異很大。」他的老闆一邊糾正他的說法，一邊用那雙冷靜的深褐色眼睛壓制他。「或者說，我現在還沒認真開始教他凡事皆可疑，所以他會相信的。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯煩躁地嘆了口氣。「這真荒謬。」</p><p>　　「這一點都不荒謬。你也曾經為了執行任務，暫時扮演別人吧？現在是完全一樣的狀況。」</p><p>　　「一樣才有鬼！我現在只要騙他五分鐘嗎？不是吧？」</p><p>　　「你放心，會有人幫你做事前準備，讓你至少看起來像那麼回事。我們甚至請一位專家寫好了腳本，一開始你可以照本宣科。」</p><p>　　「照本宣科！除非他也照著劇本回答，否則我要怎麼『照本宣科』？」</p><p>　　「相信我。會遠端輔助你的這位專家非常厲害，經驗豐富，熟悉諮商技巧，也對尼爾和你略有所知。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯一臉疑惑。「對我們略有所知？他在哪裡接觸過我們？」</p><p>　　他老闆搖搖頭，說道：「真正厲害的專家可以從身份加密的書面與影像資料裡，解讀到許多東西。」換句話說，這位神奇的「專家」根本沒有見過他們？艾佛斯還來不及質疑，老闆就繼續說了下去：「他對你們的分析都說中了，他能夠提供非常詳盡的應對方案。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯翻了個白眼。「既然這位專家這麼棒，為什麼不請他親自上陣？」</p><p>　　他老闆笑了一下。「他年紀大了，體能不行，我們不方便請他來。實際上，為了保密，他只能以書面形式提供指示。」</p><p>　　「所以還真的是提供一份劇本呢。」艾佛斯覺得白眼再翻下去肯定會抽筋，而眼睛是他身上難得沒受過傷的部位，得珍惜使用，所以他忍住了，只是沉重地嘆了一口氣。「反正我又沒有什麼選擇餘地。」</p><p> </p><p>　　所以他的劫後餘生是這樣開始的：靠著神祕專家給他的資料惡補心理學，由可能是詐騙大師的人指導臨時反應，然後一邊偷瞄辦公桌上的小抄，一邊努力扮演一個性格古怪、不按牌理出牌的諮商師，過去也是組織外勤人員，在嚴重受傷以後轉換跑道，飛快取得諮商師資格，專門輔導祕密單位的幹員——為了讓他迅速進入狀況，他老闆甚至打發了好幾個搞不清楚狀況的新人來讓他「練習」。所以當他真正見到尼爾的時候，他可以臉不紅氣不喘地睜眼說瞎話。</p><p>　　剛被吸收、年紀還輕的尼爾，基本上跟艾佛斯後來（過去？）認識的尼爾差不多，只是笑容更靦腆一些，讓人更容易掉以輕心，注意不到他的心防其實頗重（神祕專家提醒艾佛斯要注意這點）。他掛著那個好脾氣的微笑問艾佛斯：「我想⋯⋯我進來的時候就已經通過心理測試了，如果我心理狀態不穩定，你們也不會要。那麼——為什麼我還有必要見心理醫師呢？」</p><p>　　「首先，我是諮商師，不是醫師。」這句話艾佛斯已經講過幾次，所以講得很順。「其次，這是個預防措施。我是過來人，我知道這種工作做得越久，越會耗損人的心理穩定性。每次勤務以後跟我碰面聊個天，可以幫助你回到此時此地。你或許還沒進過逆轉門，或者進去的時間還很短，所以你覺得你沒什麼問題，但相信我，以後你就會需要了。」</p><p>　　脫口就講逆轉門，艾佛斯自己也覺得很冒險。但神祕專家建議艾佛斯，第一次跟尼爾談話的時候就要盡快指出兩人之間的重要共通點，否則尼爾只會對他講些不著邊際的閒話，不可能對他開誠布公。但理論上他們現在是陌生人，哪來什麼重要的共通點？到頭來艾佛斯覺得大概只有這件事了。</p><p>　　而且老闆指定他在這週之內一定要跟尼爾面談，搞清楚他現在的身心狀態。艾佛斯覺得那傢伙會做出這種要求，肯定是因為尼爾接下來要第一次進行真正重要的任務了，肯定跟逆轉門有關係。</p><p>　　尼爾吃了一驚。「你知道逆轉門的事？那——」他頓了一下，才說道：「——我的⋯⋯管理官，我想我不能說他的名字——他說逆轉門是個機密⋯⋯」</p><p>　　「對，只是我以前也接觸過。所以你將會經歷的感受，我大致上都會理解。——不過為了保護你我、避免洩密，你以後絕對不能跟我說起任務的詳細細節，懂吧？」</p><p>　　尼爾忍不住問了他逆行對於生理機制的影響，艾佛斯也忍不住捉弄了他一下；這樣算是某種破冰程序，尼爾馬上就把他當成同袍來信賴了。（後來艾佛斯才知道，正常的「諮商師」不會隨便伸手去碰他們的病人，他跟尼爾說「別只想著退休金」的時候還拍了一下他的手臂，這其實是個踰矩的行為——還好尼爾對於諮商師到底是幹嘛的也毫無概念，這個錯誤沒人發現。）</p><p>　　有了好的開始，艾佛斯很順利地問出尼爾加入組織後各方面的感受——當然，包括他對他的管理官有什麼想法。</p><p>　　就尼爾自己的看法，他之所以被吸收，是因為他看到了不該看的東西。他起初以為自己看到的不是魔術表演就是奇幻世界成真，而他幾乎從小愛到大的物理學有瞬間完全崩塌的危機——怎麼可能有物體在他眼前違反物理定律，從破裂狀態瞬間恢復完整？他正為眼前這種奇景目瞪口呆的時候，就被一個壯碩的男人撲倒在地上，而他周圍有更多玻璃碎片逆風飛起，像是大批鳥群四散分開。當時他完全無法理解他看到了什麼，也幾乎不知道他差點送命，只看見撲倒他的那個男人緊張嚴肅的臉，還有輕柔的聲音：「你沒事吧？」</p><p>　　看著那個男人專注的眼睛，尼爾傻傻地點頭，雖然他的背很痛。接下來男人又問他，你剛才看到了什麼？尼爾也傻呼呼的什麼都講了，還問為什麼碎玻璃會恢復完整，逆熵科技照理說不可能存在吧⋯⋯然後他就看到男人的眼睛變冷了。</p><p>　　尼爾脫口說，別殺我。男人搖搖頭，露出無奈的笑，什麼都不回答，站起來就要走。尼爾不知道自己是被什麼衝動控制，立刻從地上爬起來，追上去抓住男人的手。「等一下，這到底怎麼回事？」</p><p>　　「別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？」男人轉過頭來，語氣不知怎麼的有點激動。</p><p>　　尼爾這時候才意識到男人比他矮了一截，但身體比他壯實得多，氣場也壓倒性地強大。聽男人這麼威脅，尼爾其實有點怕，但他不知道自己那時是吃錯什麼藥，竟然大著膽子說：「你不需要殺我吧？告訴我怎麼回事，我說不定可以幫你。」</p><p>　　現在面對艾佛斯，尼爾說，也許他那時候就是被那種恐懼感給吸引了。</p><p>　　艾佛斯瞇起眼睛，說道：「你喜歡害怕的感覺？」</p><p>　　尼爾笑了出來。「這樣講我聽起來像個變態。但⋯⋯」他聳聳肩。「也許我真的不是很正常，有哪個正常人會自願加入神祕兮兮的祕密組織？——此外還有一個原因。」</p><p>　　「什麼原因？」</p><p>　　「⋯⋯那個男人看起來很孤獨。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯心想，你不知道你說得有多正確。</p><p>　　尼爾繼續說道：「他在那時候保護了我，他很擔心，問我『你沒事吧』，但他一發現我沒事就打算跑掉。我拉住他，想問清楚是怎麼回事，他明明可以隨便搪塞我幾句，卻很認真要我別問，甚至想把我嚇走，我想他肯定在保護什麼危險的祕密。這不是每個男孩子小時候都有的夢想嗎？發現刺激的祕密？」他露出小男生似的淘氣笑容。</p><p>　　「你沒想過他搞不好只是個神經病嗎？」艾佛斯講完以後才意識到，自己講了個正常諮商師大概不會用的負面用語。</p><p>　　「如果他是個陷入妄想的精神病患，那我更有理由幫他啦。」尼爾很愉快地說：「結果事實證明他沒有妄想症狀，而我成功地強迫他吸收我。只是他吸收我以後，就把我丟給別人訓練，後來我幾乎沒見到他本人，只會偶爾接到電話，通話時間都不長。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯的心跳漏了一拍。「你很介意這一點嗎？」他小心地問道。</p><p>　　尼爾眨眨眼睛。「介意？我為什麼要介意？只是覺得有點可惜而已。」</p><p>　　「可惜？」</p><p>　　「還以為有機會可以跟他喝一杯之類的。說真的，突然被人撲倒在地上痛死了，他連醫藥費都沒賠給我，他應該請我喝一杯才對。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯笑了，心想他老闆最不可能做的事情，大概就是帶著尼爾去喝一杯。</p><p>　　「不過他說後天要帶我去實習一下，出個輕鬆的任務，也許工作結束以後就有機會？」艾佛斯看著尼爾有幾分期待的表情，在心裡皺了一下眉頭。但也許他擔心太多了。</p><p>　　他們談完以後，尼爾把門打開要走出去了，卻又突然關上，然後轉頭問艾佛斯：「醫生，我要怎麼稱呼你啊？」</p><p>　　答案艾佛斯早就準備好了。「首先，我不是醫生。其次，叫我查爾斯先生吧。」</p><p>　　這名字假到讓尼爾大笑著關上房門。</p><p> </p><p>　　結果那個「輕鬆任務」其實沒有很輕鬆。艾佛斯雖然不知道詳情——尼爾在必要時確實口風很緊——但從尼爾能夠自主透露與不自覺流露的部分裡，他還是很清楚看到，這個年輕人有些不一樣了。這種不同讓他感到憂心，卻也知道這是阻止不了的。</p><p>　　這讓他下次見到神出鬼沒的老闆時，忍不住有點火氣。</p><p>　　「尼爾之前跟我講過你是怎麼吸收他的。你是故意讓事情變成那樣的嗎？讓他自己拜託你吸收他？」</p><p>　　男人的表情沒有變化。「是也不是。我本來就預計要在那個地方跟他搭上線，但我不知道我們會在那裡遇到危險⋯⋯結果事情就自然變成那樣了。」</p><p>　　「你那時候威脅他，叫他別再問了，否則就要殺了他⋯⋯我想想，你本來怎麼講的？『別問了，還是你希望我殺了你？』你這樣講是什麼意思？你真的希望他害怕然後逃走嗎？或者你只是在用激將法？」</p><p>　　「問這做什麼？那句話基本上說的是事實。而且現在追究我說話的心態沒有意義，事實是他現在還在這裡。我也還在這裡。而且你我都知道，如果我真的打算破壞『已經發生的過去』，下一秒鐘組織的全部權限就會轉移到你手上，我一個人再厲害，也躲不過整個組織的力量。」男人望著艾佛斯的眼睛，表情平靜得好像真的沒有感覺一樣。</p><p>　　「那這次的『輕鬆任務』呢？」</p><p>　　「你是要怪我故意害自己差點死掉嗎？」男人竟然笑了。</p><p>　　「<strong>而且是在他面前。</strong>」艾佛斯冷冷地吐出這句話。</p><p>　　男人沉默了好一會。艾佛斯從最近惡補的心理學書籍跟過去的經驗裡學到，這時候必須耐心等候。十幾秒以後，男人放棄裝死。</p><p>　　「這是個意外。」男人的聲音有點啞。「如果我事先知道會發生這種事，怎麼樣都不會單獨帶著他去跑這趟任務。畢竟我之前一直都很小心，跟他沒有任何不必要的接觸，招募他以後根本沒有跟他見過面。我⋯⋯」男人講到這裡，突兀地中斷了。很可能他想不到任何字眼來說明現在的感受。</p><p>　　艾佛斯沒想到他可以逼出男人的真心話。他老闆是認真不想讓尼爾對他發展出太多感情——雖然他們都隱約知道這大概沒有用。</p><p>　　「你想阻止應該發生的事？可惜來不及了。這句話我們都講爛了：發生的事情已經發生，尼爾已經⋯⋯」艾佛斯突然有點說不出口，這話實在太直接了。尼爾對你的感情強烈到可以不惜命已是既成事實，早在所謂的「過去」就發生過了，而我竟然是他媽的證人。他決定跳過這件事不提。「好吧，算你有良心。」</p><p>　　男人抬頭望著他，眼神裡有著不解與驚愕。</p><p>　　艾佛斯清了一下喉嚨。「我的意思是，你明知道大趨勢會往哪裡走，卻沒有故意推波助瀾。我只是想確定這一點。如果你覺得反正尼爾就是會往那個方向發展，就乾脆再多推他一把，我想我會非常唾棄你。甚至會想試著加入毀滅過去的那一派也說不定。」</p><p>　　男人似乎懂了，露出一絲苦笑。「所以該感激我的克制力了？但這有什麼意義？」</p><p>　　「⋯⋯也許你可以試著往好處想。如果我們共同努力的目標，是要讓世界維持在已經被拯救過的狀態，那個終點是尼爾非去不可的地方⋯⋯也許你現在可以開始讓他剩下的這段未來，填滿快樂的回憶？」</p><p>　　「這樣不就等於更加徹底利用他？」男人望著艾佛斯的眼睛再度變得嚴肅冰冷。「我現在還是只把他當成重要的同事。如果沒有那個意思，卻刻意迎合他的期待，我是該被唾棄。我無論如何不會利用他的感情，不會給他任何虛假的快樂或希望。我會盡到我的職責。我想我們談完了。」男人站了起來，丟下最後一句話：「謝謝你盡到了你的職責。」</p><p>　　艾佛斯想清楚他是什麼意思以後，不禁咬牙切齒。他老闆的意思是，艾佛斯講的那些話，都讓他更堅定決心要維持自己的原則，不把尼爾的性命看得比世界更重要。</p><p>　　他媽的。艾佛斯心想，他真的想好好鑽研一下心理學了，而且要專門學那種不該學的，像是怎麼煽動一個血氣方剛的青年對自己的上級示愛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*查爾斯先生：這個名字其實是從《全面啟動》的一段情節偷來的。<br/>**我本來在初稿裡把艾佛斯的（偽）職業寫成諮商心理師（美制），但睡一覺醒來以後突然想起來，美制的心理師一定要拿到博士學位才能做，這樣的話尼爾叫他醫生（doctor），艾佛斯應該不會糾正他（因為聽起來像是在叫他博士）！而且艾佛斯是英國人吧，英國的制度是怎麼樣？起床查了以後發現英國制度不同，是由不同的組織認證，諮商師（counsellor）不見得需要博士學位，碩士可能就夠，所以就把艾佛斯的職業改成諮商師了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>